Déjà vu
by Klaine-Blurt
Summary: Could one person really go through so much pain as to lose two parents so young


**A/N One off story about when Kurt was in the hospital waiting for the doctor to tell him if his Dad was ok. I believe that it wasn't done justice that they showed the 3 of them sat in a few different positions before the doctor was there.**

**I am going to try and get round to writing one off smuts, before I get to the smut points in the long story, but for now I'm just getting comfortable with writing. I will admit I've only been watching glee since "Dance with somebody" was aired, and in that short time I've managed to watch all the glee from season 1 episode 1 to season 3 episode 22. Kurt and Blaine had been drawn in as a couple straight away but I'm still getting comfortable with the writing style so just give me time guys. And your feedback would be loved to. (Sorry long A/N)**

* * *

Not this again, he couldn't deal with going thought all this pain again. It has torn his whole world apart last time, and it was all on the verge of happening again. Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury had accompanied him to the hospital, though neither was quite sure what to say to him. They both knew he'd lost his mother when he was eight, but they didn't know life was this cruel that eight years on he may be about to lose his Father. Yes Kurt was much more mature for than you would expect for his age but to lose another parent and become an orphan at 16 just wasn't fair.

Kurt started to pace the corridor, he couldn't keep still, all he could think of was that he was waiting for a doctor to come and tell him whether his Dad was still alive. If he was going to be left and orphan, the thought sent a visable shudder through Kurt's body. Mr Shue had seen it; he stood up from where he had been sat next to Miss Pillsbury, and stood to face Kurt. He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, which lead to Kurt letting out a very large and clearly distressed sigh. He lent into Mr Shue for a hug, this was not at all like Kurt, and Mr Shue knew it only too well, but he knew Kurt really needed comfort right now so he gently embarrassed him back. Kurt slowly let the teats roll down his cheeks unable to stay stand and hold them in any longer. Mr Shue patted him gently on the back, fully aware of the tears due to the wet patch forming on his shoulder. Mr Shue held Kurt there until he felt him start to pull away.

"Thank you" was all Kurt could say clearly choked by the lump in his throat

"No need to thank me Kurt , there are times in our lives where we just can't hold back the hurt any longer, no matter how much we may want to, and for you this is one of them times, and with everything you've been through in your live already no one is going to judge you or blame you for that." He knew that Kurt had been through so much, in his somewhat short life; his mom dying, having to grow up to fast because of her death and coming out to be the only openly gay student at McKinley, and that in itself too courage. He knew he was scared that his sexuality was driving his dad away. He knew Kurt's dad was dating Finn's mom and Kurt was scared that Finn was becoming the son his Dad never got. He knew Kurt was bullied for being in Glee club and even more so for being gay. Now he had to go through all of this on top. Mr Shue didn't understand how one kid could go through so much and still be so dam strong, and in a way it pained him as he knew it meant Kurt was much more mature than he should have to be at his age.

Mr Shue was brought out of his own head and thoughts as Kurt was talking to him again "I can't lose him Mr Shue he's all I've got"

"You won't Kurt, he's a fighter just like you are, you'll both pull through this together."

"But..but what if he doesn't pull through"

"Well deal with that if the time comes, which I really don't think it will"

"But then I really will have no one Mr Shue. I could be made to move, leave McKinley and all the glee guys. You know that glee is the only reason I've made it through high school, I can't imagine not having all those guys in there to not have my back"

"Kurt I really don't think we'll need to do this, as I'm sure your dad will pull through, but if he doesn't well find a way to make sure you can stay at McKinley."

Miss Pillsbury thought she best step in at this point Mr Shue really seemed to be starting to struggle with his own emotions. "as your guidance councellor I will be one of the people addressed in any decisions that are made about you and your care until you Dad gets better, or if in the unlikely event he doesn't pull through. I'm pretty sure your Dad is going to recover, but if he doesn't Kurt you will get through it, and I will make sure I do everything in my power to make sure you don't get made to leave McKinley. I will make it clear that in the circumstances it would be the worst possible situation for you".

"Thank you. Thank you both. I..i..i just really can't imagine like without him, he's not the best on many fronts but he's my Dad and I love him"

"We know you do Kurt" said Miss Pillsbury calmly "and it's your love for him that's going to help him pull through this. Know come on sit down and save you energy."

...

After what felt like a life time of just sitting there, and a few more bouts of Kurt pacing, a doctor headed towards him. Kurt jumped to his feet his heart in his stomach.

"Where is he? Is he dead?" Kurt asked not actually sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No he's alive, but I'm sorry I don't have any other good news "

Kurt mind raced with thoughts and emotions, his Dad was still alive he couldn't have been happier, but what did the doctor mean by "not having any other good news"

"I wanna see him" Kurt said quickly trying to push quickly past the doctor, who held him back.

"He hasn't regained consciousness"

"I thought he had a heart attack" interjected Mr Shue

The doctor nodded slowly "Brought on by an arrhythmia which cased lack of blood to his brain. It's what made his lose consciousness and keeping him comatosed. We have him on lidocaine but there's no guarantees there gonna work or what kind damage was done to his brain by the lack of oxygen".

Kurt was so confused by all of this, a minuet ago his dad had had a heart attack, but now not only had he had a heart attack he was in a coma. He shook his head "I don't understand what you're saying. When is he gonna wake up?" Kurt was being more and more upset with every word, and Mr Shue placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders for moral support.

"I don't know" was the only response Kurt got

"Just take us to him" Mr Shue stated shaking his head.

His dad was still alive at least that was one thing Kurt thought to himself and he stood alone with his Father, after convincing Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury to give them a few minutes alone. His dad looked so fragile and delicate, not at all how Kurt was used to seeing him, and it was this that shook Kurt the most. He felt so guilty about having put the sing along sound of music before his families special Friday night dinner, so so guilty.

He stood there for a few minuets just letting the emotions roll through his body, he took hold of his Dad's hand so he could feel him to convince himself it was all really and that his dad was still alive. Today had to have been one of the worst days of his life so far"


End file.
